Less Than Zero
by mariadowneylove
Summary: Based off of the movie Less Than Zero (1987) starring Andrew McCarthy, Jami Gertz and Robert Downey Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Blair found herself running across the pavement of her now old High School, blue robes flowing behind her, bottle in her hand. With the sun shining bright even through her dark, shaded sunglasses and a grin spread on her lips, she felt invincible. On top of the world. She was graduated and now had her closest friends beside her, and for the moment she forgot her relationship troubles with Clay, or Julian's repeated alcohol issues.

She soon stopped in a crowd of her fellow graduates, standing between both Clay and Julian, watching pure excitement subtly play on Julian's expression."I just want you guys to be the first to know that I, Julian Wells, have just become a fully financed record producer." He pressed on to brag and boast of his Dad, which wasn't an uncommon thing lately, and sipped from his own bottle. "Now if you guys would just quit college, we could go into business together."A sudden wave of disappointment spilled over Blair, once again realizing they wouldn't be together once she and Clay left for school. Things would change, and the thought of leaving Julian here alone hit a sensitive spot in her chest. "Marky! A photo, if you please, for posterity." She was pulled to her friends side a minute later, smiling into the camera, feeling the most comfortable between the two boys. She'd miss spending days relaxing, smoking a stogie with Julian, watching him bounce off of walls due to his outgoing and hyper personality. And she'd miss secret, quiet nights with Clay, sneaking around his house and messing around just about anywhere they felt like.

Quickly Blair promised herself she'd make the most of their last summer truly together. She would be sure to hop from party to party, drink a little, smoke a little, and maybe enjoy a few more hot flings with Clay. This wouldn't be like any other summer, it would end brilliantly. Maybe then she'd feel satisfied and grow excited to leave for college. After all, things couldn't stay the same… They had to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the last time." Blair watched as Clay sternly claimed his end to the very familiar habit, meanwhile bringing the joint to his lips. He stopped, inhaled deeply, held it there for a minute, and then let it go into Julian's hand. The brunette couldn't help but giggle a little, already high on her own cloud, while Clay's eyes closed and he grinned, obviously feeling the same high settle in. "Have some fun, my friend!" Julian nearly yelled, repeating the process.

Another puff of smoked sifted through the air in front of Blair's face, and when she could concentrate enough to glance at Julian, he had just began to bounce and shake a little. This was a normal reaction for him, so Blair never gave it a second though. Julian had always been a clown, ever since the day Blair met the kid, and she was told by Clay he was born with his insane amount of humour. Now he only confirmed the observation by hopping up on his feet, snatching the beer he'd previously set on the ground near him, and scurrying down the stairs from the loft. "Julian!" Blair yelled in a slurred manner, balancing herself on her own two feet and making her way the same direction. She stumbled quite a few times, once almost falling against the wall beside her and another nearly tripping a couple steps on her way down. "Where'd he go?" Clay had evidently followed her, not tripping or swerving nearly as much as the other two, and glared at the now wide open front door.

Blair wasn't nearly as concerned as Clay seemed to be, giggling again as she stepped ahead of him. Whether that was due to drugs now pulsing through her system or the fact that she was used to Julian's behavior, wasn't clear to the two of them, and she made her way out.

"YEAHH! OH YEAHH! OHH YEAH!" A sort of yelling, mixed with broken attempts at singing, could be heard from a little ways down the street. With only the streetlights to brighten bits and pieces of the road, the volume of Julian's voice was the only hint to his exact whereabouts. "BEGGIN' ON MY KNEES- BABY WON'T YOU PLEASE- RUN YOUR FINGERS THROUGH MY HAIR!" Blair could only burst into uncontrollable laughter, and when she felt arms snake around her waist, leaning back with closed eyes.

"Do you think Julian would notice if we slipped inside?" Clay breathed against the model's ear, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. His hands gently glided north until he grabbed her hand, the other resting on her upper arm. Blair's laugh diminished but her grin remained, and she enthusiastically shook her head. Julian was far too gone at the moment to notice, or at least not for quite a while. They'd have a bit of time before the class clown barged back inside, ready to pass out with his closest friends. "Shh." Clay tugged lightly at her hand, a smirk quirking the right side of his lips, and led her quietly just inside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"THERE you are!" A voice came very suddenly from behind Blair, making its presence distinct above the club's blaring music. She couldn't help but jump in place in reaction, closing her eyes with a sigh and frown. A loud, exasperated Julian wasn't uncommon lately, but that wasn't to say she liked the discomfort and unease he brought with him."UH oh!" Two hands quickly covered her eyes, rendering her blind to the nightlife around them. Julian was likely in his most erratic, manic state, evident by the dramatic up and downs in his voice. He was slightly hyped up on some kind of drug already, and Blair had not one doubt that if he so pleased, he would intentionally push himself higher.

"Julian.." Blair's own two hands now layered his, gently pulling them away, her voice low and words drawn out. With double the force Blair nearly spun around, holding onto her friend's lower arms. She'd seen this look many times before yet her eyes naturally widened. Quite a bit of drugs pulsed through his veins, pupils already dilated and frantic. The brunette's grip tightened, and at the same time she took a small step back. "Where have you been?" She managed to push out one of many questions, then watched as his expression reanimated itself. Julian looked away for just a second, shoulders shrugging, eyebrows shooting high as the sky. "OH you know- Around!" His voice rose to almost a scream so that she could hear clearly. Once again he made eye contact, a wicked smile plastering itself to his lips. At the same time a figure behind Julian, a little ways across the room, slipped through a crowd of oblivious and intoxicated kids. The man caught her stare with a purely bitter glance, then disappeared before she refocused on Julian. "Hey, let's get out of here.. Just you and me, okay?" Blair spoke as softly as she could, but it made no difference. Immediately Julian's jaw clenched a bit and he shook his head, eyebrows furrowing. "No."

Things had seemed so much easier with Clay around.. Simpler. Blair missed the good times they spent together over the summer. Right now she could use Clay's influence and strength, both of which she lacked when it came to Julian. Up until the day he left for school, during the few weeks previous, the model felt she could handle what was to come. Sure, Blair never wanted one of her closest friends to leave, but this had been their greatest summer together, and those four months gave delusions she was invincible."Julian and I will be fine. You'll be back for the Holidays anyway, won't you?" "Of course I will, I've got family here." Just one sentence of reassurance from Clay had been enough for her that day, as she finished assisting and packing his last bag.

Now Blair's heart dropped in her chest, only able to watch as the friend she assumed would've been fine, hurried away from her like a vampire encountering a hint of sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Julian?" Blair called softly from the entrance of her loft, simultaneously unzipping and removing her leather jacket. She could easily dress down at an early Thanksgiving dinner surrounded by relatives, it was only Clay's family that she cleaned up for. Afterwards she'd stopped at a couple parties, wondering if her troubled friend was still hopping from one to another. No sign. "Julian!" The model yelled a bit louder, making her way further in, and made a point to check her bedroom first. Though they were dim, lights were on, and the static of a small TV feet away could be heard.

Naturally Blair found her friend there, face down in a pillow, his nearly naked body sprawled down the center. It wasn't rare to find Julian crash at the loft most nights, though the visits weren't consistent. Blair pulled the chain to a lamp nearby, eyes showing her obvious curiosity to his condition. She wouldn't be surprised if he woke up, wide eyed paired with heavy breathing. Lately this was Julian's common state, which Blair was struggling to handle nearly on her own. The closer she stepped to the bed, the better she could observe. He looked like a boy to her again, though his face wasn't quite as pale and there was no sign of moisture on his forehead, as she'd seen a few times now.

The brunette slumped down next to him, pulling off her simple black and white converse with a quiet sigh. She had nearly no energy to change clothes, which added to the fact they were comfortable anyway. The model pulled herself into place on her side next to him, stuffing one hand underneath a fluffed pillow, the other laying limp over her hips. Disturbed by the movement of the bed, Julian gave a grumbled groan and small smack of his lips, eyes remaining shut for the moment. Blair watched his eyes shift behind their lids, and then noticed the comforting rise and fall of his chest.

"Hey, Juls?.." Her voice softened to a whisper, not wanting to startle him. Regardless, Julian's eyes blinked a few times before opening, and his body jumped, then quickly he recognized the familiar face. And there it was, her friend's sweet, innocent, and lopsided smile. Blair had seen it countless times before, yet it always managed to bring a returning smile to her lips. Hers curved on the edges, but it was weak, and between the two they knew why. It had never been verbalized, but the brunette felt they rested on the same level of understanding without doing so.

"Hi." Julian's light, airy voice fed her a small, reassuring statement. "You look tired." Blair stated. Her friend's eyes were heavy, only half open, but from what she could spot. insignificantly dilated. As exhausted as she was, the model made a point to examine the small, many times obvious side effects. It seemed to her he must have been sleeping for hours, hence why usual acquaintances couldn't give the brunette ideas as to where he might have run off to during her earlier search. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Julian responded with a mumble. "What are friends for?.." Blair was sincere, even if her tone lacked a certain enthusiasm or hope.

Blair's eyes fluttered closed for a brief second, then back open to find Julian's smile expanding. If she wasn't mistaken, she recognized pure adoration in his big, brown puppy eyes."What?.." She murmured, cheeks flushing a bit at his constant stare. And then, before she could repeat her question, Blair felt rough, dry lips meet hers. Her first thought was one of panic and shock, hardly expecting such a gutsy move from her old friend. Oddly enough, the kiss felt right, though desperate, in the moment, so her mind ran willingly blank. For weeks now Blair's thoughts of Clay and their old rendezvous began dissipating, which only made it easier to touch Julian the way she wanted to.

Absolutely no words were needed, their bodies simply fell in sync together. At first they were naturally hesitant, careful, and gentle. Julian worked to roll himself on top of the brunette, and his lips traveled south from hers to bury his face in her neck. Blair's mouth dropped open an inch as his nipping sent a warm rush throughout her body, and soon she found her hands sliding down the valley in his lower back.

Julian pushed his hips repeatedly against hers, unintentionally teasing through his boxers, and worked both himself and his friend up enough to cause heavy, hot breathing. After another minute, Julian quickly pulled off only Blair's skirt, and next his boxers as he made sure to give her plenty. He pressed rough kisses down her neck, to the cleavage on her chest, her fingers tangling in his hair with slight tugs.

Without warning he slipped inside her, creating a slow rhythm between the two. Julian thrust deep, not fast, and laid his face back in her neck, resting it there. The dead silent air which filled the loft now frequently greeted moans, sharp, feminine whimpers and quiet yet low groans. A couple times Blair lifted her legs further into the air giving him better access, and as they later approached and reached their finish, the brunette dug her nails into his shoulder, far more vocal than Julian.

Afterwards she subconsciously focused on calming her breathing, and her body fell limp on the bed underneath them. Julian rolled back to his spot in bed, face down once more, and draped his left arm over her shoulders. He seemed content and only a few seconds ticked by before he passed out again. Blair, however, lay awake, and as soon as her mind began to run again, she felt a mix of confusion and guilt. If Clay were to ever find out what she'd just let happen, the friendship between the three would take a turn for the worst.

The model's head slumped to the side, watching Julian sleep for a minute. A part of her didn't mind that they'd slept together, in regards to the relationship between only them. Clay had left for college, she had no obligation towards him. And Julian seemed lonely, he needed her, and now she truly needed him.

Finally, after about an hour of mindless staring at the ceiling, body covered tightly by the sheets on her bed, Blair's eyes shut and she drifted. She'd rested her head near his, and listened only to the sound of his surprisingly steady, heavy breathing. It soothed her, satisfied her, and with that satisfaction she was able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Thanksgiving, Julian!" Between a loud voice ringing in her ears, a bouquet of flowers lightly bouncing off her head, and rays of sun illuminating her eyelids, Blair nearly bolted up in place. Memories from the previous night rushed back, bundled in one, as fast as lightning. Once her eyes cleared from a blur, the brunette recognized her friend standing feet in front of her, and a just as panicked Julian awake to her right. "Clay?" She murmured, still in shock and without budging from her spot in bed. Clay's expression had shifted fast from hurt and equally shocked, to angry and irritated. "Needed time, Blair?" Clay gave another sarcastic smile, this time in her direction, hands stuffed in his dress pant's pockets. An immediate frown pulled down on her lips, and the same guilt from the previous night settled in, only heavier.

Julian pulled himself out of bed without hesitance, perfectly rested and therefore clean, toward his best friend. He was in only boxers, now wide eyed and bushy tailed. Blair only watched as Julian scrambled to pick up clothes on the floor beside the bed, and pulled on black pants to cover up more, as if it would remove the wrong of the situation. Clay's eyes remained on Blair, almost shaming her over Julian. "How much time it take you to fuck my best friend, Blair, huh?"

Finally Blair scrambled out of bed, and pulled her bath robe on over a simple t-shirt before she took any steps. Julian was rambling on and on, feeding Clay many different excuses and reasons why he'd come home to this. "Julian!- Julian, let me handle it, okay?" The brunette laid a hand on her lover's arm, and looked him directly in the eyes until he backed away. Though she knew Clay was no happier with her, Julian may be far more effected than she by any scolding and yelling. As she let go of his arm, Blair's expressive brown eyes pleaded with Clay to leave her friend alone, and beckoned him to the next room.

 _"I leave for- what, a few months- and I'm welcomed home by you in bed with Julian?"  
_ "You were gone, Clay! Did you expect me to seclude myself while you were away?"  
 _"And it had to be Julian, right?"  
_ "Clay, I–"  
 _"Forget it, Blair."_

With a wave of his hand, Clay turned and rejected her pleas. Her frown only pulled on the corners of her lips as Blair watched him shuffle down the loft's stairs, and she stood hopeless for a minute. She listened as the door opened, slammed, and then a car's engine started. The air went silent, empty, and suddenly Julian stood behind her. A hand took hers and turned the brunette to him, and with tears welling in her eyes she simply leaned against his chest. Julian had a natural, relaxing smell to him, which now engulfed the brunette and caused her to silence. Limp and defeated she rested her head in his neck, while Julian closed his eyes on her shoulder, jaw clenched. There were no tears from him, though it was still apparent by the look in his eyes that he felt the same sadness and guilt which overwhelmed Blair.


	6. Chapter 6

Clay had long since been gone, and neither of the friends had spoken to the college boy since their scene on Thanksgiving morning. Blair wouldn't admit it, but she thought about Clay and the guilt on a daily basis, and though she put no blame on Julian, regretted giving in to temptation. At the same time her feelings toward him we're mixed, and she couldn't decide whether there had been actual depth the night she slept with him, or if their rendezvous was a mistake. A one time only release of stress and act of loneliness.

Tonight would give her a better idea, she knew, as she dressed and cleaned up for a very large, extravagant Christmas party. Of course it wasn't her regular dress, but now the brunette wore a pink, short tutu and black dress jacket, accompanied by the current decade's typical styled, curly hair. Blair found herself roaming through crowds by herself for quite a while, before finally she joined a friendly acquaintance upstairs. The entire floor was decorated to resemble a cold, icy environment, with drawings of naked, twisted and entwined figures on white walls. The second floor had just as many tv sets displaying the exact footage as the main floor, and the same music played, only lower. Blair sat herself on a high, wooden chair in a small corner of the room, just behind a double bed covered with white sheets, pillows, and comforter. She pulled a single leg up so that it tucked underneath her., and smiled weakly as the blonde in a light pink dress stood close. _"So have you talked to Clay?"_ Her friend asked a very harmless question, naive to the tension between Blair and her old lover. She'd called him a few times, pleading for him to come home to see her, and in knowing him well the brunette could tell he was just as lost as she felt. The attempts were not only for herself, which was the lie that sifted through her teeth and fed to Clay, but also to benefit their third link.

"Um- Yeah, he should be home for Christmas.."  
 _"Is he coming tonight?"_  
"Oh, I dunno.. He didn't say."

After a good amount of time filed with pointless conversation, the two were laughing in remembrance of a few memories from senior year, which to the Blair seemed like long ago. Subtle footsteps sounded to her right, and immediately her friend glanced their direction.. In came the college man himself. _"Hello, Clay."_ Blair couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight, eyes wide in knowing speaking with him again would at the least be uncomfortable.

Of course Clay's eyes were trained only on Blair, which signaled to the blonde that her stay was overdue. _"Bye, Blair."_ She was hardly noticed as she left the room, and suddenly the entire room seemed to shrink, closing in on two old lovers. The brunette grew nervous, unsure, and gave an edgy smile as she spoke up. "Hi, Clay." He, on the other hand, seemed only mesmerized by the brunette in return, and a small, knowing smile played especially on the right corner of his lips.

 _"Hi."  
_ "Merry Christmas."  
 _"Merry Christmas."  
_ "You look pale."

Now he advanced, smile remaining, and came boldly close to Blair as he responded. _"Santa's gonna put a suntan in my stocking."_ Before she could protest, his hands cupped both sides of her jaw, and she managed a small question before his lips silenced hers. "So how's school?" _"Great,"_ Clay murmured, though hardly pulled away before he continued the kiss. _"You know, school."_ He gave her no chance to respond, and did so for a good few seconds before Blair pulled away, and let herself down and around his hovering body. "Well you- You look great." _"I thought I looked pale?"_ "Well, you look pale and great.. Have you seen Julian?"

With hands in his pockets, Clay's expression remained the same as he gave a short, careless response. She could see she wasn't having much success in distracting the college man, while she was overly worried about Julian. _"No."_ "He misses you." And then she turned away once more. "The three of us together, like In High School.." _"Why'd you call?"_ This question felt like some kind of interrogation to her, with Clay speaking in a high pitched, knowing tone. "I wanted to." _"Good reason."_ "Well, there's more." Blair gave in, the subject eating at her like a parasite would.

 _"I'm here."  
_ "I think Julian's in a lot of trouble." _  
"Julian?"  
_ "I didn't know who else to call."

As before Clay approached her with lusty eyes, a hand reaching to tangle in her hair, while Blair felt slightly more panicked now. _"I can think of about 500 people downstairs."_ "No, he's in trouble." Finally disappointment coated the man's voice, and his hand dropped back to snuggle in his dress pant's pocket.

 _"Old trouble or new trouble?"_  
"He disappears, nobody knows where, and then he comes back like nothing ever happened. An-And he's wasted all the time."  
 _"Julian's been doing that since he was ten."  
"_No no, it's different, I mean, he gets really sick. It's not like you remember.. Will you just talk to him an-"  
 _"I didn't come home to talk to Julian."  
_ "Please?.."

Clay's smile had now disappeared, and meanwhile Blair felt desperate for his help regarding their friend. The two had been best friends since they were small boys, and now he needed Clay. _"I gotta go."_ "No, um-" She'd have to convince him to stay, at least remain in town until she could ask for his help again."Do you ever think about me?.. Do you?" _"Yeah,"_ Clay nodded, and the grin returned that Blair needed to see. _"All the time."_ the two looked back at each other with loving expressions, rekindled after her accidental affair. But something faltered. Something felt strained, broken, and with that Clay suddenly pulled away, leaving her side. Hopefully he'd find Julian. Hopefully he'd realize things had changed, Julian was growing increasingly worse, and they both had to aid him despite their tensions.


	7. Chapter 7

The thought of Blair's large, chocolate brown eyes and solid, red lips remained on Clay's mind as he shuffled back downstairs, hands stuffed in the pockets of his dress pants. Unless he was stopped first he didn't bother greeting many others, and navigated around the outside of the crowd to gaze admiringly at the house owner's bright blue, in ground pool, music still blasting within earshot while pink and white lights made the scene, a clear bottle of beer in his left hand to jump-start the drunken forgetting. Things were very different between the three friends since Clay's return from school for Thanksgiving, and now for Christmas. The betrayal by both his friend and old lover left a slowly healing wound, but in Clay's mind the fault fell on Julian - His best friend since childhood.

What he hadn't anticipated was to be boldly approache by Julian, a cigarette hanging loosely from his best friend's mouth, as he stood admiring happy, wide eyed swimmers by the edge of the water. As soon as he acknowledged his old friend's presence a waiter in a black tux with a white bow tie strolled by, hardly expecting to be stopped by the outgoing partier's palm to his chest. "Hey! Tequila shot, and a shotgun for my buddy here." The man quickly waled away with Julian's request. "What do you think? I dunno, it's one barrel, two shots, huh? Quench that thirst for revenge!"  
Clay gave him a silent once over and took in the obvious change, but for the worst. Julian looked like Hell, and a little bit of what his ex-lover had been hinting shone through the faux friendliness. He could feel the lingering tension between them, and soon the other man only broke into a grin at the silence. "When did you get back?"  
 _"Today."_  
He watched as Julian lit the stogie in his mouth. "Well, you look very collegiate.. How was it?"  
 _"What?"_  
"School."  
 _"Harder than I thought."_  
The goofy grin dropped and Julian took a puff of his stogie, again letting it hang out of his mouth with skill as he spoke. "Still pissed?"  
 _"…No."_ Clay had hesitated letting his friend know there was much more to what he'd been feeling, and that simple, one word answer covered very little of it. It wasn't a lie, he was far past the anger he'd felt at the discovery on Thanksgiving Day, of his two most trusted friends sleeping together, but he still held resentment and a strong grudge against Julian who should have, in his mind, known better.  
"Liar." There was that small smile once more, though Julian's dark, glossy eyes contradicted it.  
 _"I'm not."  
_ By the now stricken expression and widening eyes, it was obvious that a glance to the side allowed Julian to catch eyes with an unpleasant figure, guard flying up in a slight panic. "Well, it's been sentimental. Gotta go."  
He suddenly took off into the crowd like spooked prey, Clay's nerves now shaken as well.

It didn't take long for Blair to return to the main floor after her confrontation with Clay, having given herself a small fix in attempts to enjoy the party. Most didn't think twice as Blair went by, and she reciprocated the carelessness as she hurried to an unknown destination. In the back of her mind sat the idea to find Clay and beg him once more, which must have been misguiding her feet at the moment. The expression on the model's face remained blank, and if not blank, mildly panicked.  
As she passed a far less populated and partly hidden area of the gigantic house, toward the entire main floor of sweating, thriving guests, the brunette found herself suddenly halted by a loose arm around her shoulders. "Blair!- And how are you this fine evening?" Julian came from the direction of the dark, secluded area she knew all too well. She could easily tell he'd had the same fix, and his pure enthusiasm quickly rubbed off, which brought an erupting chuckle from her lips. The brunette's right arm returned his gesture and snaked around his waist from behind, allowing her to lean her weight on the friend, although she didn't look as thrilled as he.  
"I'm fine!" The brunette had to yell over ear-filling music as Julian now guided her feet instead. He continued to ramble words Blair couldn't possibly make sense of at the moment, then simultaneously their eyes landed on the third to their famous trio headed out the front doors.

Clay had had enough, and soon he found himself headed for the same doors he'd entered through, to the sweet silence of his parked convertible. Somehow two very familiar voices stood out above the enthusiastic party goers behind him, growing closer as they struggled to navigate through the crowd, Julian bouncing in the air like a Mexican jumping bean.  
"We'll bring Clay with us– Clay!"  
 _"Clay!"_  
"Clay!"  
Julian latched onto Clay's shoulders with a grin, Blair joining quickly after with an arm around his waist and a smile matching her partner in crime.  
"Hello!"  
 _"Hi!"  
_ "I'm out of here, guys," Clay's feet still moved bringing the other two with him out the front doors, leaving loud muse and bright lights behind.  
"No you're not! This is the holiday hour, and these are our formative years!"  
 _"You can't argue with him!"_  
"Exactly! Come on, let's go out, it'll just be the three of us–"  
Without warning the entire mansion went dark, pitch black apart from the millions of tv still playing inside. Blair let out an impulsive, enthusiastic yell and pulled away from Clay, eyes shutting as she enjoyed. _"Whoa- Blackout!"_  
"Listen- You _must_ party with Julian and Blair, you must party _with_ Julian and Blair, you must party with Julian _and_ Blair."  
 _"How long is this gonna last?"_ The brunette twirled around a bit, her mind obviously scattered and racing as she paid very little attention.  
"I'm out of here, guys," Clay repeatedly as he successfully pulled away - or so he thought - with Julian trailing behind him. This time his friend's arms wrapped entirely around his shoulder, voice sounding from near his shoulder.  
"Come on - I will beg, Blair will _plead_."  
 _"Pleaaase? Pleeaase?"_  
After another second of letting him contemplate Julian pulled his arms away, lips smacking on the gum in his mouth. The tufts of hair standing up above his forehead were sprinkled with fake snow, and while his hands flew up in surrender he wore a genuine smile. "Ok, fine, it's your loss."  
"…Let's do it!" Finally Clay had given in, and both Blair and Julian made goofy faces in celebration, quickly following behind to his open top, red convertible. Memory after memory had been made there, and though he wanted to be mad at his best friend still, Clay found himself happier than he'd been in a long time at the side of his High School friends.


End file.
